Kazumi Yoshida
'''Kazumi Yushida-'''is Yuji Sakai's classmate and a resident of Misaki City. She eventually becomes a rival with Shana for Yuji's affection and is the only notable human who has knowledge of the existence of Flame Haze and the Crimson Realm. Appearance She has a short brown hair and brown eyes. She usually wears a school uniform but she also wears other clothing like a kimono (Japanese traditional clothing) and winter clothing. In the anime, she is 158cm tall. Personality Kazumi is quite modest. She is very polite, usually using honorifics when talking to people. She is soft-spoken and terribly being unable to tell Yuji her feelings and often admires Shana for her excellence when it comes to studies and her ability to say what she thinks so easily. However, she overcomes her fear of confessing to Yuji, with a little help from Ike, who unknowingly likes her. She is shown to be an excellent cook, often making Yuji bentos. She is strong mentally because of the relationship between Yuji and Shana and with her involvement with the Crimson Realm. Background Kazumi's family consists of her unnamed mother, father and younger brother, who were shown when she was with Khamsin, thinking that they were probably harmed. Plot Kazumi is a fifteen/sixteen-year-old girl and Yuji's classmate. She has a crush on him, but is a bit too shy to tell him directly. In the first season, she spends most of her screen time remaining ignorant of Shana's true nature and her actual relationship with Yuji. When Shana became her love-rival, she vowed to tell Yuji her feelings and to let him decide between her and Shana. These state of affairs, however, changed after her chance meeting with Khamsin Nbh'w, a Flame Haze, who requested her assistance in his tuning of the distortions in the city. After revealing the truth of the world to her, Khamsin provided Kazumi an eyeglass which can detect Torches after he realized Kazumi was worried if Yuji was a Torch. Kazumi decided to test the eyeglass on Yuji during the Misago Festival, and was horrified to discover that Yuji was indeed a Torch. However, as the battle with Bal Masqué raged on, Yuji revealed that, with the Reiji Maigo, he would not disappear, and Kazumi eventually accepted that near the end of the season. Also she realizes that if Shana can still love even if knowing Yuji is a Torch, she can also. Kazumi carries a small relic provided to her by Khamsin during their first meeting, permitting her to move within a Seal. Yuji became aware of this in the second season. Also, it is revealed that Pheles gave Kazumi a cross shaped hougu, which would summon Pheles if there was any trouble happening to Yuji/Johan. The setback was that it would take all of Kazumi's Power of Existence, if she used it. In the beginning of the final season she asks why Yuji returned the letters where he explains that he didn't have anything to say so he thought it was the best way without anyone getting hurt. (This indicates that she was rejected and that Yuji chose Shana over her.) She was later taken to Seireiden by Snake of the Festival Yuji Sakai to be used as a catalyst to the ritual which would reverse the effects of Khamsin's Tuning. (Ironically, she is the same catalyst for the Tuning ritual.) After Shana, Wilhelmina, Chiara, Sale and the three remaining members of The Four Gods of Earth reached Seireiden, the "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter" witnesses Kazumi understanding what she needed to do at that time and activates Giralda. In the light novels and the anime, she sacrifices her existence and activates Giralda, at the same time, calling forth Pheles in the second great battle between the Flame Hazes and Crimson Denizens. She doesn't die because Pheles said that her body is full of youth and has developed some resistance of Power of Existence because of many battles in Misaki City. She doesn't die because Pheles said that it was an unrestricted spell and humans can only cast it if they are willing to sacrifice themselves Yuji uses her memories to revive Yukari Hirai and to restore order in Misaki City. Trivia *Kazumi is born in September.Domicile References Gallery Kazumi.jpg k1.jpg k2.jpg k3.jpg Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Misaki Municipal High School Students